evangelionfandomcom-20200222-history
Kaworu Nagisa/Gallery
''Neon Genesis Evangelion'' File:Kaworu in the lake.png|Kaworu looking to Shinji at their first meeting File:Kaworu Nagisa Synch Test.png|Kaworu synch test File:Kaworu talking to Rei (ep 24).png|Kaworu meets Rei and talks with her File:Kaworu after Synch.png|Kaworu stands before Shinji File:Kaworu with monoliths.png|Kaworu, with SEELE's 15 monoliths File:Kaworu and Shinji bathing (NGE).png|Kaworu and Shinji in the bathing room File:Kaworu's A.T. Field (NGE).png|Kaworu uses its A.T. Field File:Kaworu stands before Lilith.png|Kaworu floating before Lilith File:Kaworu with Lilith.png|Kaworu watches the defeated Unit-02 File:Kaworu smile.png|Kaworu smiles to Shinji File:A Smile of Betrayal.png|Kaworu, held in the hand of Evangelion Unit-01 File:Eva-01 holding Kaworu (NGE).png|Kaworu's last moment ''The End of Evangelion'' File:Kaworu Unit-01 (EoE).png|Kaworu as part of Lilith File:Kaworu (Giant of Light).png|Kaworu smiles to Shinji File:Shinji Rei Kaworu (EoE).png|Kaworu with Rei and Shinji during Instrumentality File:Kaworu and Rei (End of Evangelion).png|Kaworu and Rei before Instrumentality ends Artwork File:Tabris.png|Kaworu, as Tabris File:Tabris Card.png|Tabris's card File:Kaworu Nagisa (Plugsuit).png|Kaworu in a plugsuit File:Kaworu Nagisa (Virtuoso) Artwork.png|Kaworu playing music File:Kaworu Nagisa Promotional Artwork.png|A promotional artwork of Kaworu holding a soda File:Kaworu and Shinji Artwork 01.png|Kaworu and Shinji File:Kaworu demise.png|Artwork of Kaworu confronting Shinji File:Character Cast (NGE).png|Artwork of Kaworu and the cast of the series. File:Pilot Montage Artwork 01.png|Artwork with Kaworu and the pilots File:Death & Rebirth Artwork.png|Artwork of Kaworu and the rest of the Evangelion pilots for Death & Rebirth File:Kaworu & Mass Production Evangelion Artwork.png|Artwork of Kaworu with a Mass Produced Eva Unit File:God Is In His Heaven.png|Artwork of Kaworu and Rei with the Mass Production Evas ''Rebuild of Evangelion'' File:Kaworu - Tabgha Base (Rebuild).png|Kaworu on Tabgha Base File:Tabgha Base (Coffins) (Rebuild).png|Kaworu in one of nine coffins on Tabgha Base File:Kaworu with SEELE 01 (Rebuild).png|Kaworu facing the SEELE-01 monolith File:Kaworu on Hand (Rebuild) 01.png|Kaworu sitting on the hand of Mark.06 File:Kaworu piloting Mark.06 (Rebuild).png|Kaworu piloting Mark.06 File:Kaworu (Rebuild 1.0) 01.png|Kaworu, as seen in a preview of Evangelion 2.0 File:Kaworu and Shadows (3.0 Preview).png|Kaworu with four shadows in a preview of Evangelion 3.0 File:Kaworu - Rebuild 03 Preview.png|Kaworu, as seen in a preview of Evangelion 3.0 File:Kaworu plays the piano.png|Kaworu playing the piano in the trailer of Evangelion 3.0 File:Kaworu Theatrical Trailer (Rebuild 3.0).png|Kaworu in a trailer from Evangelion 3.0 File:Kaworu Eyes close-up (Rebuild 3.0).png|A close-up of Kaworu in the theatrical trailer of Evangelion 3.0 Artwork File:Kaworu Nagisa (Mark.06 Plugsuit).png|Kaworu in a plugsuit for Mark.06 File:Kaworu Nagisa (Shirtless) Promotional Artwork.png|A promotional artwork of Kaworu shirtless File:Neon Genesis Evangelion Children.png|Artwork of Kaworu and the children File:Evangelion 2.0 Poster A.png|Promotional artwork with Kaworu and the pilots for Evangelion 2.0 File:Evangelion 2.0 Poster B.png|Promotional artwork with Kaworu and the pilots for Evangelion 2.0 File:Kaworu and Mari Promotional Artwork.png|Promotional artwork with Kaworu and Mari for Evangelion 2.0 Manga File:Kaworu in the manga.png|Kaworu as he appears in the manga File:Kaworu Introduction (Sadamoto Manga).png|Kaworu playing the piano File:Kaworu Rei (manga).png|Kaworu meets Rei File:Kaworu disliked by Shinji (Sadamoto Manga).png|Kaworu after being rejected by Shinji File:Twisted night (manga).png|Kaworu tries to comfort Shinji after he was hyperventilating File:Kaworu thoughts on Arael (Volume 09).png|Kaworu commenting about Arael's appearance File:Shinji Kaworu shocked (manga).png|Kaworu and Shinji shocked as Unit-00 explodes File:Kaworu's final request (manga).png|Kaworu asks Shinji to kill him ''Gakuen Datenroku'' File:Campus Apocalypse Kaworu.png|Kaworu in Gakuen Datenroku Artwork File:Shinji Misato Rei Asuka Kaworu Artwork.png|Kaworu with Misato and the other pilots File:Pilots in Ruins.png|Artwork of Asuka and the Evangelion pilots in a destroyed city Wallpapers File:Kaworu Wallpaper.png|Kaworu sitting on an angel statue File:Kaworu - Tabgha Base.png|Kaworu in Tabgha Base File:Kaworu and Shinji Good Smile.png|Promotional wallpaper of Kaworu and Shinji File:SanteFX Kaworu Wallpaper.png|Sante FX's wallpaper of Kaworu Category:Angels Category:Characters